


Expense

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x3 Braid Salad SurgeryAaron schemes and pitches a theoretic prose to his wife
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt





	Expense

“You love me, right, Camille?”Aaron asked his wife 

“Normally, I’d say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don’t like it.”Camille replies 

“What if we both worked together at Harvard?”Aaron poses the question to her 

“Yeah you’ve lost your mind for sure”Camille shook her head 

“It wouldn’t be bad”Aaron argued 

“I am in the prime of my life an I don’t want to be stuck in some cushy desk job”Camille said to him 

“I could make it less cushy for you”Aaron winked 

“You just had to go there”Camille scoffed 

“If all else fails it never hurts to least try”Aaron says 

“This attempt was a failure”Camille answers 

“I suppose otherwise from the way you’re bickering back and forth with me”Aaron chuckled amusedly 

“Laughing at my expense”Camille sneered 

“You are so cute when you’re mad”Aaron says 

“Be careful or you’ll end up in the doghouse”Camille says to him


End file.
